Do you ever regret?
by Jasperann
Summary: A head canon of what I think happened between Hook helping Greg and Tamara capture Regina and him standing over Regina the next morning. Based between 2x20 and 2x21. So none of the genres really fit so I choose the two that were closest. I own none of the characters.


**A/N Thank you Angelfan984 for beta'ing this for me and giving me your input. You are the best.**

Chapter 1

Hook left Tamara and Greg after they had bagged Regina. Greg's comment drove him away from the pair. He had been lied to and used. Greg's goal had not been to find his father. Hook had agreed to help the pair because he knew what it was like to lose a parent at a young age. He had sympathized with Greg's loss. Although, for a moment he had thought Regina and him had made a connection. Maybe they could have even came to an understanding or a different arrangement. But she hadn't felt it and on top of it, she had betrayed him. She truly did earn her title of Evil Queen. He had felt no remorse in turning her over to the pair, until Greg had admitted that finding his father wasn't his mission.

He stalked through the empty streets of Storybrooke. Restlessness driving him on, he would have to go back to them. They had promised him his revenge and he knew they could give it to him. If they could neutralize someone as powerful as he knew the Evil Queen to be then they could do anything with their 'science' as they called it.

After a few blocks he found himself standing outside of Emma's apartment building. He had spied on the Charming's when he had first arrived in Storybrooke. He told himself it was for the purpose of his revenge, but he knew it for the lie it was. It was because of Emma and the connection he had felt to her. His revenge had driven her from him. She was whom he was talking about to Regina, when he said he had no one that cared for him. She was the only one that he wanted to care for him. He almost needed it. But he clung to his revenge instead. He stared up to her bedroom window hoping to get a glimpse of her. Her light was still on. He knew she sometimes sat in bed reading long after the rest of her family slept.

He had the urge to talk to her. Emma had been the one to chain him to the radiator in New York, but he had caused it. His revenge had caused it. He knew her well enough to know that her reaction would have been the same had he came in and stabbed anyone. She was the savior. However, she had left him his hook and told him that she just needed a head start. Then she abandoned him in a strange city, the same way she had abandoned him on the beanstalk. He would have followed shortly after if Tamara hadn't found him only to kidnap him and steal his hook from him.

He entered the building after having made the decision to go talk to her. Maybe there was something left to salvage between them, if there had ever been anything at all. He raised his hand to knock on the door and hesitated. How would she react to seeing him again? His hand fell lightly against the wood, rapping gently on the door. Maybe she wouldn't hear it. Then he could just go back to Tamara and Greg. He heard soft footfalls coming towards the door, then the door swung open and Emma was on the other side. Surprise colored her face.

"Hook, what are you doing here?" she asked as her eyebrows raised and her hand poised on her hip. That just happened to be clothed in pajama shorts, her top a slip of material that he didn't think even consisted of a full shirt. The straps of the shirt looked like they would snap if someone pulled on them. His eyes drank her in.

"Well, hello to you too beautiful." He smirked, "care to invite me in?" At his words she glanced over her shoulder and stepped out into the hallway quietly shutting the door behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Pity, Hook thought.

"I just stopped by to see how you were doing since you stole my ship and came back to Storybrooke. I hear I missed out on a lot. Like your mom saving the Dark One using Cora as the sacrifice."

"Which she wouldn't have had to do if you hadn't stabbed Gold." She responded defensively. She leaned back against the door, her arms still crossed.

"Do you ever regret your decision to abandon me up on that beanstalk?" he questioned stepping closer to her. She fluttered her eyelashes up at him and hugged herself tighter with her arms.

"I—I, uh, no I did what I felt I had to do. I couldn't trust that I was wrong about you." She stumbled over her words awkwardly. But he picked up on her word choice. What did she mean 'wrong about him'? Did that mean that she did trust him and she didn't want to be wrong in doing so?

"Wrong about me Swan? Have I proven you right not to trust me? Were you wrong about me lass?" Hook closed the distance between them with each question. When he was done speaking his face was inches from hers. His lips were a breath away from touching hers.

"Hook—" she murmured looking up at him, her arms dropping to her sides. He noticed that she needed to put some space between them. His lip curled upwards a bit at the realization that she couldn't be that close to him. What was the reason for that, he wondered. So being the pirate that he is, Hook decided to take a risk. He closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers. They slid over each other in a slow exploration of each other, tongues darting out to take tiny tastes of the other. He groaned low in his throat and tried to deepen the kiss. She pulled away frantically and pushed him away from her. Her hand went behind her and she grasped the doorknob in her hand, ready to flee.

He could see her swallow before she said, "You should go." With those words she opened her door and slipped back inside. She glanced at him as she slowly closed the door in his face. He stood there staring at the door for a moment before leaving and returning to the pair that would get him his revenge. Regina had been right. He really wouldn't have anyone after his revenge was over. Was revenge truly worth that price?


End file.
